


Mistletoe Memories

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: Celebrating Christmas at the Holt's is their tradition. The sheer amount of mistletoe this year is very much NOT.Kidge Secret Santa for floppyboats on tumblr





	Mistletoe Memories

Two figures sit on the porch of the Holt family’s house as snow continues to drift downward from the sky. They’re bundled up—winter jackets and pom-pom-topped hats to block out the occasional blustery wind. The steam from their hot cocoa gets wicked away by the frigid air as the smaller one leans against the other.

“You know what they’re doing, right?” Pidge asks, taking a sip of her cocoa. The fleeting warmth that floods her body is wonderful in the wintertime cold.

The taller one laughs, pulling her closer. “You mean the fact that Shiro and Matt have managed to somehow sneak mistletoe into almost every single doorway?”

Pidge hums in response. “I swear, Keith, if they’ve labeled this ‘Project Kidge’ or something…”

He snorts, pulling her close and resting his chin on her shoulder. “You’re still sure that they don’t actually know we’re a couple?”

“Positive. One hundred percent.”

“Your mom and dad?”

She shrugs. “Dad’s known we’re a couple since he glanced at my phone two years ago.” At Keith’s look of surprise, she adds, “I put a heart next to your name in my phone once we started dating. He noticed. No doubt he’s mentioned it to Mom.”

 “So, it’s just Shiro and Matt still trying to get us together?”

“Yup.”

“How long are we going to torture them?”

She grins, and her smile’s somewhere between malicious and playful. “Until we get caught under the mistletoe?”

A gust of wind spirals around them, sending crystalline snowflakes spiraling around them. The colorful Christmas lights on the Holt household catch in the diamond dust, illuminating the sky with dots of green and red. They both shiver as they finish up their cocoa, now barely lukewarm from the winter chill.

“Come on,” Keith says, extending a hand. “Let’s go inside.”

*

The Holt household has been the center of the holidays for over two decades, and even the decorations bring an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. The tree still has ornaments that were made during their elementary years, and remnants of old gifts have transitioned their way into festive ornamentation.

Keith and Pidge spend the better part of the evening deftly dodging ever-moving mistletoe, courtesy of Matt and Shiro. It’s almost laughable, if it weren’t for the fact that it causes them to be ever so vigilant.

It isn’t that they don’t want to be caught underneath the mistletoe. No, far from that. Pidge would actually enjoy a traditional kiss underneath mistletoe for once in their three years of a relationship.

Pidge smiles as she watches him play catch with Baebae, using a squeaky snowball toy to send the now-aging dog running up and down the hall like a puppy. Matt and Shiro have joined in, kneeling on the floor so that they can pick up Baebae and ruffle the dog’s fur. The Christmastime cold has finally seeped from her bones, a result of the thick green blanket and fireplace. Her laughter at everyone’s endearing antics has he laughter echoing through the household, and the smiles she earns from her parents have her beaming back just as broadly.

Eventually, she and Keith find themselves sitting together on the couch, limbs intertwined beneath her blanket. The conversation has turned to updates on everyone’s lives: Matt has begun work on a top-secret project involving an advanced artificial intelligence, Shiro has become one of the most esteemed flight school teachers in the world, and her parents are finishing up their final years before reaching retirement.

“So, what about you and Katie?” her dad asks Keith.

“Katie’s doing a bunch of freelance stuff—coding webpages and working on projects,” he replies. “I’m working with an aeronautics program. I started about a month ago.”

“Advantage to working for the same company,” Pidge adds, smiling, “I finally have someone who can understand what I’m talking about _and_ tolerate my work hours.”

“You mean working until who-knows-when in the morning because you don’t know the meaning of taking a break?” The exasperation in his voice is also affectionate and teasing; they’ve been attached at the hip for years, so this is just natural progression.

Matt just rolls his eyes. “You’re like a married couple. Minus the gross PDA.”

Pidge arches an eyebrow at her brother, who stubbornly refuses to make eye contact after his comment.

Noting the change in the room, Colleen Holt calls for dinner to be served, and beckons everyone in to the dining room.

*

It’s late at night by the time the day’s exhaustion begins to catch up to everyone. Pidge is half-asleep, curled up in a blanket and tucked warmly beneath Keith’s arm. Shiro and Matt have begun to pack away their respective presents, grabbing their blankets and shuffling away to the upstairs rooms. Just like when they were children, there’s extra space in their bedrooms so Shiro’s crashing on an air mattress in Matt’s room, and Keith has been given some space in Pidge’s room. Pidge’s parents have ventured to their bedroom after cleaning the last bits of shredded wrapping paper and ribbon from the room.

They’re the last two lingering in the room, as the once-blazing fire has fizzled to a combination of ash and crackling embers. The lights have since been shut off, and the only source of illumination comes from the half-dead fire and the lights from the tree. Keith shakes her shoulder, pulling her from a half-asleep daze.

“C’mon, Pidge, we’re going to bed.”

She wraps an arm around his waist, “I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“It’s not like we’re kids, waiting for Santa.” He presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Remember the year we stayed up all night? That was before you moved to your mom’s house. Didn’t we go through almost a hundred—”

“I still can’t look at candy canes,” Keith says with a scowl. “Even two decades later. The sheer amount of mint is _evil_.”

Pidge chuckles. “We crashed so hard after that sugar rush.”

“Despite the fact that it ruined candy canes for the rest of my life, it’s still one of my favorite holiday memories.”

Pidge laughs, finally standing up. She tugs on Keith’s hand, slowly leading them towards her bedroom. She pauses at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at him.

“What, Pidge? Why are you smiling like that?”

She points up at the mistletoe above their heads.

“Oh.”

Pidge stands on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, as Keith leans down to press a kiss to her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Merry Christmas, Pidge.”

“You know what?” Pidge says, “I think _this_ is my favorite memory.”

 

There’s a low whistle from the top of the stairs. “Sure took you two long enough!”

“Shut up, Matt, I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend!”

The look on her brother’s face is priceless.

There’s the sound of something crashing to the ground as Shiro shouts, “Wait, your _boyfriend_?”


End file.
